Her First Love
by Le Crepuscule
Summary: Edward and Bella spend some time with their little girl at Disney, and try to figure out who their little girl has taken a liking to... AH/AU. M for a Lemon. Major Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and someone else owns Disney and all that has to do with it... but I own Ellie :)**

**So, this was just a cute little story that I thought up a while back! There is a picture on my profile for the dress, and such mentioned. This is dedicated to everyone who voted for me in the contest, supported me with their loving reviews, and / or added my stories and / or me to favorites and / or alerts... hope you could follow that one LOL. Even though I only got four votes, I am honored that there were people who enjoyed it even a little; So here's to you!! :D  
**

**Hope you enjoy this one!! LEMON ALERT!!  
**

* * *

Walking around and watching her face was always such a different experience for me. She views the world from down by my knees, with such innocence and trust that I almost feel jealous of her naiveté. To go back to then would erase a lot of the hurt and tears that one feels throughout their life. The day I found out about her, my life was instantly centered on this one small thing; smaller than the fingernail on my pinky.

Ellie is everything to Edward and I, and we would do anything for her. Its strange how this little creature looks almost exactly as I did at that age. There are parts that look like Edward as well; her eye shape, her lips, her forehead, her ears, and her chin. But overall she is my carbon copy of sorts. Edward wouldn't have it any other way.

On this day we were taking her to Disneyland to allow her to experience something new and exciting in her young life. I was beginning to be excited right along with her as we pulled up to the valet out front of the park's hotel and watched the way her eyes lit up as she soaked in her surroundings. She very much adored the pictures of the characters, and if she didn't know better she would think we were already in the park.

"You know, they say this is the happiest place on earth, but clearly they've never been in your arms before..." Edward told me, while peppering my face with gentle kisses and holding me close.

"Well, you never know, maybe the park is better than the hotel," I couldn't help but tease him just a little. This caused him to pout out his bottom lip, until I sucked it into my mouth; then he seemed to have forgotten what we were talking about all together.

I'll admit when I first found out I was going to be pregnant at seventeen it wasn't the most ideal situation for anyone and I was scared beyond belief. I had just moved in with Charlie, and was going to start going to college after the summer. Plans had changed and if Edward hadn't of had the money from a trust fund accessible to him from his late parents since he was an infant, things would have been much, much worse for us.

Edward was always a bit of a book worm. Strange thing was that he was best friends with a skater and a jock, the one and only Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty ladies and gentlemen. He was the most sensitive guy, you could tell from the way he interacted with others, volunteered at every opportunity, and the books he read. I very first met Edward when I went to offer my services at a local pet shelter, and he was doing the same.

We hung out every day for the week before the school year started, and shared our first kiss when he arrived to pick me up for the day unexpectedly, then were almost late after lunch because we were so into our make out session. We never seemed capable of keeping our hands to ourselves, so I suppose it shouldn't have been such a surprise when we found out I was pregnant my senior year. We both knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that we wanted to keep _pebbles or bam bam_ (as Emmett so eloquently put it due to The Flintstone's being his favorite cartoon), because of Edward being adopted when his parents got in a car crash when he was first born. It may be for some people, but I just couldn't fathom doing it to the product of our love.

Looking back at Ellie's little form I don't think I would change one thing from my past, because everything led me to her. The tiny creature was decked out like a princess in her little yellow dress to match her favorite character, and then we were off to explore a new place for her. She was beautiful; having me put her hair like a piggy's tail, and automatically I put them up in pig tails, to which she explained they should be '_cwurly like a piggy'_; as if it were obvious_._ She was the most adorable being I had ever encountered. She was about three and a half, and her speech was incredible. I loved her from the moment I thought it was a possibility that I was carrying a child. At first everyone thought she was going to be a boy. You know the saying; if you carry high it's a guy! Yea not so much in our case! I've never really been one for surprises, or presents, but she was probably the happiest most precious surprise I could ever have received. I wanted to know what we were having so that we could pick out a name, and decorate, and not have to deal with returning things from the wrong gender after the baby was born. Edward convinced me otherwise by his sentimental words, intense, smoldering gaze, and those soft pink lips of his. That's pretty much enough to make any girl swoon on contact!

Hearing the most beautiful, tinkling laugh that reminded me of wind chimes, I gazed at my precious baby girl and smiled lovingly at her from atop Edward's head giving him an amusing look of yellow fluff coming out his ears, and little white sneakers from his armpits. I've always appreciated her independence, knowing it would get her far in life, but I always get wistful when I think of wanting to teach her to read with her cuddled up to my side, but she unfortunately got her parents' stubbornness, and would insist upon trying to do it all on her own before her daddy got home and she would have him help her. She was daddy's little girl through and through!

We spent the day going on all of the rides appropriate for our daughter to enjoy, standing in all of those long lines, and paying ridiculous prices for food and drinks, but looking at the way her eyes shown with unfathomable happiness, and how the smile on her face never faltered even for a second, it was well worth it all.

The place was swarming with other children, most of them sticky, much to our distaste. Our little munchkin is very germ phobic, probably due to the excessive cleanliness throughout the house. It was so cute when she first started speaking because she'd say _'no dwurt mommy, no dwurt',_ to which I couldn't agree more!

Every child loves the usual shows; Barney, Sesame Street, Blue's Clues, etc. however, I bet that none of the children usually tell you that they love something like _a mommy loves a daddy_. Yes, you heard right, apparently she was in love with someone, and we were trying to coerce it out of her. For me, it's a mother's priority to know certain things about their child. For Edward, however, it's all about finding out _the little brats name so that I can threaten him like your dad did to me…_ yea, he needed a time out! You see, her best friend lives in the same apartment complex as us, and she hangs out with him every day, so it would make the most sense for her to think she loves him… we just aren't quite certain on the matter.

Speaking of my dad reminded me of what we had found out a couple of weeks ago. I was sick, and diagnosed with leukemia when I graduated. I spent hours, days, months battling it, and had just been informed last month that I was going into remission. My dad was over the moon about it. He was very supportive of me and my decisions, but Renee was a bit of an obstacle. She had stopped all contact with me once she found out I was pregnant. She sent me a get well soon card in the mail with only her name signed on the bottom when she found out I was sick, but other than that it's as if she just doesn't exist. My dad and Phil have been working on her gently, showing pictures of my little miracle, and telling stories, since Phil talks to her through a camera on the computer sometimes. I could tell its working too, because even though she thinks I don't know, I can hear her listening in right out of sight. I was very hopeful on the matter.

Ellie and Edward were what really got me through the hardest period of my life. Between the routine hospital visits, the medicines, and all of the side-effects my life was becoming increasingly difficult to handle. Simply getting to see their beautiful faces really did help in the best of ways though. Once Ellie was completely reassured that she couldn't catch what I had, like she did the chicken pox, she began cuddling with me, and making me get well pictures, since she didn't quite know how to write yet; I cherished every single one. Every breath from either one of them fills me with a warmth in my heart; who wouldn't want to fight to get through anything just to spend one more day with the two of them?

Noticing her little eyes start to droop, her steps getting more sluggish, and her yawns becoming more prominent, I immediately suggested that we go back to the room for the night, since it was getting dark anyway. After taking the monorail to downtown Disney, we met the cart that we had arranged to take us back to our room, since it was so far away, and Edward didn't want me getting too tired out, we finally made it back to our suite, and I took my sleepy munchkin to go take a quick bath before dressing her in her pajamas, and tucking her into bed. There was no need for a story tonight, because she was out like a light before her head hit the pillow.

After tucking Ellie into her bed, I quietly closed her door, before moving to the other side of the suite to our room, and closing that door as well. Not seeing Edward anywhere I figured he was in the bathroom, so I began gathering my things together so I could hopefully get a shower to wipe off all the grime that was left over from the park.

Once I saw him step out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel, I knew that I needed to hurry out of his proximity before I ended up getting even dirtier. Of course, this whole time I hadn't noticed that he was completely dry, until I got inside to see the bathtub filled to about halfway with bubbles, candles were placed all around the room, giving it a soft glow, and the most amazing smell in the air from all of the mixed scents. Turning to look at the amazing man behind me, he gave me a gentle encouraging smile. Stepping into the tub after getting undressed was pure heaven. I honestly don't remember the last time Edward and I just relaxed in the tub together. After he slid in behind me, he wrapped his arms around my torso, urging me to lie back against him. I let out a sigh of relaxation, as I laid my head down against his shoulder.

Grabbing a wash cloth and adding some body wash, Edward began rubbing soft circles across my slick flesh, further succeeding in my relaxation. Once he was satisfied he cleaned me thoroughly, he moved on to gently wetting my hair with the cup we usually use to was Ellie's hair with, which I had just noticed was there. Applying gentle pressure he began to massage my scalp in small circles working the shampoo into a, lather before rinsing my hair and repeating the same procedure with the conditioner.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more," he replied. I chuckled, knowing that, that was impossible, but not wanting to argue the point.

Turning around to face the love of my life, I repeated the favors by washing down his broad chest, to the defined muscles on his abdomen, before working around the rest of his stunning body. Washing his hair was already an experience of its own for me. I had always loved everything about him, but there was something about his hair that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Once we were all clean we pulled the plug to drain the tub, before turning on the shower to rinse all of the bubbles off of our bodies, before stepping out and drying each other off affectionately.

"I have something to give to you and a question, but it's really important to me, so will you allow just this once to give you a gift out of a holiday?" he murmured to me, almost as if he was afraid to break the spell of the evening. His eyes were sparkling with love and happiness, and I couldn't deny him when he was happy like this, so I nodded my head and smiled. He kissed my forehead while grabbing my hand before leading me back to the bed with a beaming smile on his face.

Once he retrieved what was in his suitcase he turned around excitedly while hiding the gift behind his back to ensure that I wouldn't be able to see it, before kneeling in front of me so I was looking down at him.

"Isabella, I love you so much-," he started to say earnestly.

"I love you more," I interrupted, just because I always felt the need to respond to him when he said that. Chuckling he nodded his head in acknowledgment of my words before continuing with what he was saying.

"Yes, well, words can't describe the feelings you incite in me constantly," he took a deep breath as if to gather courage, "I never know what I'm going to get next. You're absolutely perfect for me in every way. We have made it through so much in our lives, and you still managed to give me the most beautiful little girl ever. You both are my whole world. I don't know what I would do without you. I want to be your Valentine, your Christmas wish, and your pick me up for the rest of our lives... " He looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath, before meeting my eyes again with unshed tears in his, "Beautiful Bella, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, my love?"

Not being able to talk, I lifted a shaky hand to his hair before running it through the strands while nodding my head gently. Letting out a shaky, breathless laugh he pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing me the most beautiful ring, and sliding it on my left ring finger… where it would stay for the rest of my life. It was absolutely superb piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

"It's Ellie's birthstone there in the middle," he whispered while stroking my forearms gently, and gazing lovingly at my face. The ring was silver on the band, with two diamonds on either side of an aquamarine stone, representing our daughter's birthday in the month of March, and an engraving of her name on the inside.

I couldn't take the emotions anymore, so I placed my hands on either side of his perfect face for him to move closer; I immediately attached my mouth to his own. When he easily picked me up to place me in the middle of the bed, I wrapped my legs around his torso and used my feet to 'accidentally' make his towel drop to the ground; which made him smile against my lips before laying me down gently.

Leaning in, he kissed me so deeply I lost track of which tongue belonged to whom as we rolled across the bed. Edward rested just enough of his weight on me for me to feel every line and curve of his magnificent body; just the way he knows I like him to.

He finally broke our kiss, moving his lips to the skin of my neck, one of his favorite spots. "Bella, I love you so much." He said while removing my towel.

"I love you too, baby," I whispered.

He looked over my naked form, smiling. "You are absolutely, stunningly beautiful."

He bent one of my legs and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my thigh. I smiled and opened my arms for him. He rested his weight on me once again, letting me hold him and hug him to me. Pushing on his shoulders, I urged him to roll over to which he immediately complied.

Crawling over my love, I placed small open mouthed kisses all over his body as I made my way down. My hands were reaching lower now to rub against his abdomen, close to the nest of crisp hair. His breath hitched as his mouth sought mine, shaping and molding my lips until we both pulled apart gasping. Looking down, I could see the velvet skin of his length was red and I could tell he needed a release. With the tip of my tongue, I licked the small bead of pre-cum that had leaked out and he moaned, obviously liking what I was doing.

He softly pushed me back to the mattress and parted my knees gently with his own and then he rested himself between my legs. He spread sporadic kisses as his tongue lapped at my shoulders, the dip in my collar bone, before finally finding one taut nipple, which he took in his mouth with a sharp tug, and repeating the same motions on the other. With a look of pure love mixed with lust, he lowered himself so that the tip of his length was at my entrance before he slowly entered me.

"Bella," he moaned, completely enjoying the friction our bodies were creating. It was an instantaneous burst of fireworks every time we connected like this. I had made love to this man plenty of times before but it still felt so unbelievable when he entered me. I hoped that feeling would never go away.

"Oh Edward... baby... Mmm," I moaned incoherently, while trying to be as quiet as I could, as he caressed my naked flesh; from my shoulders, to my breasts (relishing the feeling of them against his hands), until he reached the backs of my knees, and had me wrap my thighs around his hips.

We moved in synchrony, my hips meeting his, and the occasional grunt and loving words exchanged. I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach and I knew I was almost to the edge of my release. He noticed that my breathing had become shallower and more erratic, so he reached down to where we were connected and started rubbing circles over my swollen clit with his thumb, making me squirm under him, before he pinched it softly.

We both gasped and I bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out as he repeated his sweet torture, while he began sucking furiously on the skin between my neck and shoulder, surely leaving a dark mark there for the next day.

"Come on baby, come for me," he urged.

That was all the encouragement I needed, as my orgasm took over. I could tell he was just about there so I began tugging gently on his manhood. It wasn't long before I could feel his cock twitch inside of me and felt his hot seed being shot inside me. He rode out the wave of his ecstasy as I watched his facial expressions. There was something so sexy about his orgasm face that I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"I had no idea you were planning on proposing," I said in a subdued tone.

"I was planning on proposing when I very first laid eyes on you," he chuckled. "I was just waiting for the right time… when we heard that you went into remission last month, I knew it was time. So I set this entire vacation up. Albeit, I didn't necessarily plan for it to be in the hotel room, but since we are only here for tomorrow as well, before we head home the next morning, I really wanted it to be now, good thing it worked because I don't think we could have done all that while little miss was awake…" he trailed off, making me giggle like a school girl from how giddy I was.

Ellie was thrilled when she saw how _'puwdy'_ the ring was, and that it had her name on the inside of it. She would most likely be our only biological child, because the doctor believes the effects of the medications have to do with the sudden loss of my period. As much as it saddens me, it might not be permanent, and even if it is we can find other options… it's a simple as that.

"Okay baby girl, where to first?" I asked her, when we were on our way into the park.

"Um, da choo choo twain," she said, you see her favorite ride is the train that takes you all around the park; I don't mind, because it lets me stay off my feet for a while.

"The train it is," her daddy promised.

It was luckily nice and cool out today, because I had to keep my hair down to cover the mark that Edward had left on my body from last night; not that I'm complaining, he used to keep one on me all the time in high school to 'ward off competition'… yea he can be a bit possessive at times, but it's so insanely arousing that I allow it all the time.

Right after we got off the monorail, we made our way to the line for the train, and I watched Ellie talking to her toy Mickey Mouse doll; I love watching her play. She's the most adorable when she plays because it's like she's in her own little world, and nothing can possibly bother her. I began to think that her crush was an imaginary friend, because I heard her say the word love at one point, but didn't tell Edward for fear of getting his hopes up.

Once we boarded, we immediately made it to the part that we go 'back in time,' and Ellie gets a thrill that the dinosaur is _'still chew, daddy, still chew.'_ Once we made it to Toontown, we got off so we could visit the horridly packed area in hopes of wearing our little girl down, because she needs to be sleepy for when we leave tomorrow. Hours and hours we sent on every ride that we could, and watched the cute little parade that goes through the park, before we sat down at a little restaurant there in the park. Again, I kept hearing her say that 'L' word, which unfortunately for me, this time Edward heard.

"What the hell Bella?" he fumed quietly, so as not to let any of the nearby children hear.

"You heard it too, that time?" I inquired, glancing in her direction.

"Yes, what do you think she means?" he asked.

"I think she has an imaginary friend, baby," I giggled.

"Oh thank the lord," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"You're so melodramatic sometimes, I swear," I couldn't help but tease him.

"I'm melodramatic, huh?" he asked in a dangerously low voice; to which I nodded amusedly.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he told me, before attacking my sides with tickling fingers; making me burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Help, Ellie, get daddy for me," I told my daughter.

"No daddy, I no let mommy be tickled," she informed him, before starting to tickle him back with her little tiny fingers. Edward immediately let me go, and turned his attention to his little girl, giving me a chance to catch my breath, as I heard people 'awing' around us. It was too cute a moment, so I got the camcorder out, and caught this little interaction between father and daughter on tape. Of course, I couldn't help taunting Edward a little, and getting revenge, as both of us turned the tables on him; luckily for me, I know every spot where he really is ticklish.

"Ok, ok, I give, I give…" he gasped out, as Ellie and I laughed at his expense, before doing our own celebratory dance together. Yea, we are some bad ass girls alright.

Before leaving for the night, I couldn't help but want to get Ellie some cute souvenirs, which included a paper cut out of her profile, and Mickey's that they put in a frame for us to hang on our wall. It was absolutely darling. We did happen to run into Mickey and Minnie in Toontown at their 'houses', so those would all be cute little additions for us to hang up once we got home.

Little miss was officially worn out by this point, so we jumped back on the train, to Tomorrow land, so we could take the monorail back to the room. All in all I think this was the best family vacation ever, so far at least. We have many years to continue making the most of everything.

Ellie was unfortunately cursed with my sleep talking, and fortunately she helped clear up a little question while we were talking, that has been running rampant in our minds for a while now; who does she think she loves?

"I think we really wore her out," I mentioned to Edward, as she lay snuggled up on his lap.

"Yea, lucky for us," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe if you're lucky," I teased, even though we both knew that it was an unspoken rule that I was never one to deny him; ever.

"Oh, she's talking again, listen," he said suddenly.

"Love Mickey, daddy," she sighed, while Edward suddenly went stiff.

"What's that little boy's name again?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"His name is Bobby," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, then who is this Mickey punk?" he asked, making me look at him a bit incredulously.

"What?" he asked, when noticed my stare.

"Edward, seriously, sometimes when it comes to her you can be a real dolt," I told him before explaining. "Think about it… every time I heard her say that today, it was when she was playing with her Mickey doll…" I coached him, whilst letting out a little giggle.

"No Way!" he exclaimed when he finally figured it out. "Sorry, it's just sometimes when it comes to her; she can cause me to have an aneurysm, and when I heard that there was a chance that there was a boy… I saw red." That did it; I started cracking up. It was just the most absurd thing really. I couldn't wait to tell everyone back home about this tomorrow.

* * *

**Reviews? Thoughts? Favorite Parts? Let me know Please!! Love y'all!**


End file.
